


Teasing fire ghoul

by Lambyrinth



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghoul, Ghouls are not human, Hurt/Comfort, Nameless Ghouls - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Pining, Slow Burn, Teasing, Witches, dewdrop ghoul - Freeform, soft, the band ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambyrinth/pseuds/Lambyrinth
Summary: One shot for my AU/rp of Ghost with Dewdrop and my original character Louison.Louison is a witch and stuck in the church for weeks already to study and become an asset for Papa's rising like the other witches who came here. She's bored, has not many friends and really wants to go home. Luckily or not, she started to pick fights with the fire ghoul, would it lead somewhere else though?(Very sorry for english mistakes, it's not my first language. Corrections are welcomed and comments too, thank you ♥)





	Teasing fire ghoul

Dewdrop was pining the girl against the wall, holding both of her wrists in one hands just upon her head. She was trying to struggle and cursing on him but that was useless. 

“Geez, let me go ! Stop being like this!” She yelled, feeling awfully hopeless. “I put salt on your food because your never stop picking on me! That’s unfair!” 

He was even more pissed at her answer since she was totally proud of what she had done. Since she was there for some weeks already, the both of them had been at war while she was trying hard to get friendly with the ghouls. It was tough at first, they were more animals and demons than human but she really started to enjoy their company. Most of the witches coming to the church would use them for sex and this was what they did too on their side. Louison didn’t want to do anything like this as she was not interested and since she was stuck and locked in the church with them, she learned to know more about them and to appreciate the ghouls. Except this little prick who was constantly angry and attacking her for whatever reason. He would chase her for hours like a hunter with his prey, like a cat would chase a bird. Maybe just because he hated that she was there. But was that her fault? Absolutely not, her biggest dream was to be able to go back home like the other witches and stop studying and practicing magic every-damn-day. 

The girl tried to get herself out of this situation - again - and throw her right foot to him. It was useless one again when he blocked it with his knee. Then he took a strong hold on her wrists and lifted her higher up upon her head, stretching her arms and making her squint. She had to be on the tips of her feet now for it not to hurt and was at his total mercy. She was so small and weak, she could train her power as much as she wanted she would not be any close to his own strength and he would burn without any hardship all of her plants she could try to throw at him. He was his predator, this is how things were meant to be. 

With his other hand he took a hold of her waist and dug his claws in the fabric of her dress, then on her soft skin. She was trembling now, was it because she had no more strength, or because of fear? He was used now to remind her all the time that she was his little prey.

He then approach his face to her neck and the girl felt the hard and cold mask against her skin, the contrast with his burning hot breath made her shiver and whimp. 

“S-Stop it, idiot!” She pleaded with a small voice.

This was in vain, the wetness of his tongue was already making its way all way long of her jugular vein and teeth came sucking then biting the same place with hunger and lust. The ghoul then took a bigger bite in the soft flesh, making the witch yelp both with pain and pleasure and leaving a strong bleeding mark. 

That was enough, Louison managed to get a grip on herself as he was too busy enjoying himself and she freed her hands before pushing him hard on the floor. This little time was enough for her to make vines grow out of the plants in the corridor, binding him tight shibari style. “That’s enough !” She yelled knowing she didn’t have this much time before he burns with ease all of the vines. “Don’t even come near me again, ass-hole!” 

She brought her hand to her neck to feel blood dripping from the bit mark. The girl bit her own lips, she was feeling like crying and not only because of the pain. She ran away after that, the furthest she could from him.

Louison was sitting outside against a tree, her head hanging in her knees strongly held by both of her arms. She was so mad at him, she had always tried from the beginning to be nice to him, like she was with the others, but he never liked her and did this kind of things. She was so fed up with all of this anyway, Papa had told her she was a member of this church, that she was an asset to them and that he would treat her like all the other witches, like good guests and allies. Still she was not a guest, she was a prisoner, she was stuck in there all alone with the ghouls, forced to learn and train, never seeing anyone else. She was trying hard to think the ghouls would at least be her friends but something could feel off. They were not eating the witches because they could satisfy their hunger with lust and in sexual ways instead. Since she was not giving that she may had to fear for her life whenever they were a bit on the edge and Dew was ALWAYS on the edge.

She wished to run away but she knew perfectly they would come to get her without any hardship and she would certainly be punished. She should be glad she’s not dead yet because of the witches clan and that they were giving her a second chance. She was promised to be free once her training would be over, she should just be doing more efforts and be patient. But she was tired. She felt lonely and sad and she thought she could not blend in nor be part of them because she was feeling different and not in the right place.

_ Your right place is all alone at your home.  _

Dew came by, sneaking his way to the young girl. He was angry but tried to retain it to not just kill the shit out of this bitch. She was so ungrateful, he was after all displaying his affection on his own way, respecting the fact that she would not give herself to him. So he just marked her as much as possible to make sure she was always wearing his scent and markings to show the others, witches and ghouls. And here she was, crying like a baby, at a total mercy of any dangers coming - thought he would be the biggest danger to her anyway. 

He walked to her, quietly and stopped just in front of her.

“Get the fuck out of here.” She scolded “I don’t want to see your nasty face. You’re so mean to me.” 

_ Mean? _ The ghoul was about to rip her head off but he would have to clean the mess and confront Papa after that, he was way too lazy and annoyed for something like that. He breathed in longly and clenched his fists, digging his own claws into his skin to try to calm the fuck down. He then took a sit next to her, not listening to her complain.

“You’re such an idiot you can’t even understand human language. Idiot.”

The bitch. Why was he wanting her to not act like this when he could just go to see whatever witch he could get. 

They stayed there for a while, not saying anything and just having the calm of the nature around them. He knew the girl enjoyed that a lot and himself was feeling a bit more at peace now. She had stopped to grumble at him but was still hanging her head on her knees so he could not see her face. But he wanted to. And he wanted to touch her so bad. He did try to calm his lust and hunger with other witches but he was still in the same state of longing. 

He let his hand drop next to him, slightly grazing her butt. She shifted a bit and shivered at the simple touch. How sensitive she was. He then with the same softness brushed all the long of her thigh, then her arm and he caressed the back of her hand. She jumped and straightened up, lifting her head to glare at him then to turn her back to him. 

“Don’t touch me.” She said with a weak voice. 

He could hear she was playing with her nails and he sensed that her body heat rose up. He got closer again and rested his forehead on her shoulder. She shivered and squealed but didn’t push him away nor say anything. Somehow he enjoyed that for once, not being in a total impulse and having to try hard and go quietly, step by step, it made his hunt a bit more complicated than usual. His horn was scraping on her neck and his lips on her shoulder bone. She was warming up and breathing harder, this was feeling so good to him. 

His both clawed hands came to her sides, squeezing lightly her skin and pushing her a bit to turn. She did turn to him softly and frowned at him.

“Wh...What do you want?” She asked. “You don’t have enough with the others, seriously?”

He felt his anger rise again deep inside his core and he wished he could just go rough on her and take her innocence here and now and make her plead to do this to her over and over again. Still something was off with this thought and maybe he wanted some of her softness. He saw how she cuddled with the other ghouls, how she was nice and good petting them. Maybe deep inside he wanted the same. Why would he, though? 

He calmed down once again and bent over her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing his face to her stomach rubbing like a cat and purring suddenly as well.

Louison gasped and thought the ghoul was going to dig his fangs in her belly to devour her once for all. But the nasty gremlin was purring on her stomach. She didn’t move at first then started to relax when it came that he wasn’t going to hurt her. He was burning hot, and the soft growl he was making made her feel warm and warmer inside. What was suddenly going on with him? The question was about to get out of her mouth when she thought it would be best for her to shut up. He looked peaceful for once and maybe it was a good time to appreciate him being soft. Still she was fearing he would just snap at her hand if she was to touch him at this moment. His clawed fingers were fondling the wrinkles of her dress and he was hugging her a bit tighter from time to time. She finally decide to go for his horns, she wanted to pet them so bad when he spent his time headbutting everyone and everything with them. The ghouls were wearing a mask and still they did seem to feel when she touched it, as if it was part of their faces. This was quite an unusual thing. She reached for them with the tip of her fingers, slowly stroking then with her thumb, his purring intensified and his grip became tighter again. She blushed a bit, the other ghouls acted like that pretty often but for him it was a first. She felt like she finally tamed a wild stray cat who kept his time scratching and biting her whatever she tried to do, even when she was running away from him. She stayed careful though, she didn’t dare to move more than her hand. After a while staying like this she decided to reach for the back of his head, slowly and softly. As he was purring louder she continued to pet him, stroking harder and scratching a bit her nail in his skin. He let out a small moan and she stopped, slightly embarrassed and flustered that this idiot could be soft like this when she touched him. 

Louison started to panic a bit, what was she actually doing? She was so fed up with this stupid ghoul and now she was making him feel good by scratching his head. No, no, she did the same with the others, it was absolutely nothing. Why would he moan then and why would he go soft suddenly. She wanted to get up fast and run away instead of getting her head blurry with annoying thoughts. But it was impossible, since she stopped her petting, the ghoul had rose up a bit, lifting his head to her and he started to climb up to her neck.

_ Not again. _

He was fast, his lips were on her skin in no time and she gasped and gritted her teeth, waiting for his fangs to hurt her again. It never came. 

He kissed gently the nape of her neck, appreciating her scent, her taste, the heat of her body rising again and the small whimpered she was doing when his lips softly grazed her skin. He was feeling so good, as if he could breathe normally when he was usually always having this lump in the bottom of his throat. Had he been jealous of all the other ghouls lately? No way, that was not what he wanted. Neither what he needed. Why would it change? 

He pushed her on the ground and got on top of her. He was the predator again and he could read again fear in her eyes. He loved that the most, that was what he was made of. He went back on her neck but didn’t bite her yet. He would stay a good boy for a moment and sucked gently on the soft skin. She moaned and he was surprised by this sound, he thought he would never hear her do that kind of thing ever. He wanted to hear more. He grabbed her wrists and used his tongue this time, tracing a trail of saliva along her jugular vein, going for her ear, gently sucking her lob and then kissing on her jaw. She would not say a thing. She finally shut up. He was feeling her heart beating fast below him, her breath quivering and her whole body was trembling.

“Spread” He said simply with a excited growl on his voice that he didn’t repressed. 

She glared at him, being all flustered and shy. He loved her sudden weakness showing and the fact he finally reached out to her. What surprised him the most was that he was enjoying himself in a different way. He felt less on the edge, less feeling this wish to take out his anger with sex or violence. After some time she finally obeyed and slowly let him go in between her legs. 

“Good girl”. He said softly before placing himself to feel how hot she was feeling. 

He let go of her wrists to gently graze her thigh with one of his hand and reached her throat with the other. She moaned as he tightened his grip a little and stroked her skin with his thumb, he knew she would love that. He bent down again on her to catch her lips this time with his. They were as tasty as he thought they would be. He felt the urge to use his tongue right away after getting a groan out of her and because ghouls were more to use their skilled tongue to mate.

Louison was a total mess and thought her brain stopped working at all. She could not possibly think she was letting him do that, though she would say “no” for a bit. What was wrong with her, just because he went soft for a while? What will she do if he suddenly go crazy on her. She did feel him being really hard down there, grinding softly but she was surprisingly enjoying this. She reached her hands once again to the back of his head and to his neck, his own hand was still squeezing her neck softly and his other hand came to grip her hair. He was being wild but not too rough. His kisses were getting more and more passionate, he would bite her lips, suck them, and went down to attack her neck once again. He was himself growling and whimpering so much she strangely found it cute. Still, what will she do if it went further? She didn’t want to be another of his prey. That for sure.

“Louison, studies!” Made a voice a bit far away on the yard. Louison was pretty sure it was Aether. 

Dewdrop got up a bit, growling and cursing, he suddenly felt the anger coming to him again like no way before. Louison felt like she suddenly woke up and took the situation to get up on her legs as shaky as they were. She pushed the ghoul on the ground. He gave her a dumbfounded look and could not move so much he was surprised to see her run away the faster she could.

_ What is wrong with this damned bitch, I swear. _

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll post some other oneshot about those two because I need some breather and break from my current work (webcomics) and I'm just feeling good with that. I hope you would enjoy it too !


End file.
